Clutched actuator assemblies to fold a vehicle mirror are known. These mechanisms are known to have many disadvantages and are also not robust enough for particular applications. Generally, the actuator is a hinged actuator with a base that must be fixed and an upper half that provides the movement of 80 degrees only. This base and upper half also move apart during clutching. Known actuators are not waterproof, do not meet cycle requirements, and do not meet requirements for other more robust assembly needs such as are necessary in vehicle aerodynamic structures. Conventional actuators do not have the combination of the desired attributes of a high cycle life, safety overload clutch, being waterproof, and holding torque capacity.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an actuator assembly that provides an actuator which is protected from environmental elements in vehicle underbody environments, has improved cycle durability, can drive in both directions, holds its position when stopped, has pass through drive, and has a clutch system to protect the actuator under higher predetermined loads.